memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Continues/Quantum Storm/Act Two
The Enterprise is in orbit of Earth-97. Commander Tyson is standing in front of the helm and navigational stations looking at the viewer. They shouldn't of gone down unarmed away team guidelines state that all landing parties should be armed no exceptions Commander Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Ensign Jones chimes in. Sir Captain Halliwell requested them to be unarmed Ensign Jones says as she looks at him. He turns to her. Yeah but it doesn't make it right Commander Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. In the Canarycave Captain Martin and Captain Halliwell are chatting about their different Earths. Your Captain of the USS Athena a Saladin-class destroyer she's currently patrolling the Klingon border, Kirk transferred command to me before we launched Brianna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Here I'm in command of the USS Intrepid, a Sovereign class starship and married to Dinah Drake Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at him. Wow I have two brothers and one sister and 2 nieces and a nephew on my Earth they must miss me but I have a rescue mission to complete Brianna says as she looks at him. Felicity chimes in. Hey guys I'm picking up a transmission on a Klingon signal Felicity says as she looks at them. They walk over to the large table screen and Commander Kor appears on it. My Klingon brothers and sisters today we go to war with our enemy the Federation they have taken your honor your ability to depend on yourselves, so stand with me and take arms to destroy the Federation and we can be what we have always been wanting to be TRUE KLINGONS! Kor says on the screen. Typhuss turns to Felicity. They can't do that can they? Curtis asked as he turns to Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Yes they can Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis. Felicity turns to him. What's Starfleet's relationship with the Empire? Felicity says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. We are allies Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Then Kor showed Admiral James T. Kirk. This is the man that every Klingon wants to see rot away on the prison planet so be it after I show him to my new ally on this Earth I'll hand him over to the Empire's spineless Chancellor Kor says on the screen. Then Captain Martin's communicator beeps and she opens it. Martin here go ahead Captain Martin says as she speaks in it. Captain we're seeing the same thing as well and we've traced it to somewhere inside Star City Commander Tyson says over the communicator. Eric can you determine where its coming from inside the city? Captain Martin says as she speaks into the communicator. On the bridge Commander Tyson turns to Lieutenant Rand. Its being bounced off several areas its gonna be hard to trace it Captain even with our main sensors back online it would take a miracle to determine it Lieutenant Rand says as she speaks into the com. In the Canarycave Felicity chimes in. We can do it faster, hello future tech in here Felicity says as she looks at Captain Martin. Lieutenant transfer it to Ms. Smoak's computers Captain Martin says as she speaks into her communicator. Aye, Captain downloading now Lieutenant Rand says over the com. The computer beeps as Felicity looks at it. Its near Star City bay Felicity says as she looks at them. She turns to Larson. Sam get back to the ship and assemble a strike force Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Larson. He nods. Aye, Captain we'll get the Admiral back Larson to Enterprise one to beam up Lieutenant Larson says as he speaks into the com. He beams up to the Enterprise as Typhuss looks at her. Let us help you, we know this city very well, you don't Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at her. We can use all the help we can get Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Dinah looks at the team. Suit up Dinah says as she looks at the team. Lieutenant Larson and six of his best men are at the harbor as Captain Martin and Commander S'Dar shows up and they're handed phasers, then Team Canary shows up as Red Arrow looks at Captain Martin. So any idea where the Klingons are Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Martin. Lieutenant Larson looks at him. Tricorder readings indicate that their inside along with Admiral Kirk Lieutenant Larson says as he looks at them. They each take a side on the door and Larson kicks it open and both teams move into the building as Red Arrow sees Diaz eating a slice apple while Kirk is being held with a Klingon disrupter to his head. Admiral are you all right? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods. Diaz looks at Team Canary. Well what's this a new team name but the same people but oh no Green Arrow I wonder what happened to him oh I shot him before he shot me Diaz says as he looks at them. Red Arrow gets out an arrow and aims it at Diaz. Think you can take the shot your friend didn't take before I shot him dead little man? Diaz asked as he taunted Typhuss. Red Arrow looks at him. I can, I know I can Typhuss says as he looks at Diaz. Diaz smirks. That's what your friend said before I shot him in the head Diaz says as he looks at him. Red Arrow still aims the arrow at him. That's what I thought you're just like him weak and gutless Diaz says as he leaves and the Klingon releases Kirk and leaves with him and they beam away. Larson and his men goes to the Admiral as Red Arrow drops the arrow and hits the wall of the warehouse. In the Canarycave Typhuss is frustrated as Dinah walks over to him. Hey, hey look at me baby we rescued the legendary James T. Kirk what team or squad who of had the privilege of doing that Dinah says as she looks at her husband. Typhuss looks at her. I had Diaz in my sights, I should have killed that son of bitch! Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. Thea walks up to him. Hey what the hell happened you had him in your sights Typhuss you should of taken the shot but you didn't you hesitated he killed my brother! Thea says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You think you are the only one that misses Oliver, Diaz got to me and I didn't see you take the shot either Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. DON'T THINK THIS IS ABOUT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU DIDN'T WANT ME ANYWHERE NEAR HIM Thea shouts at him. Felicity is treating Admiral Kirk's wounds before allowing Captain Martin to get him to the Enterprise Brianna hears Typhuss and Thea fighting over Oliver's death. What's their problem? Brianna says as she looks at her. Felicity looks at her. They both took Oliver's death hard and they both cared about him very much Felicity says as she looks at Brianna. Typhuss walks away from Thea to calm down. She sees Felicity looking at her ring finger. I'm guessing you and him were on the verge of marriage? Brianna says as she looks at Felicity. She nods at her. I was engaged to a Starfleet officer once after I graduated from the Academy he was killed in the raid on one of our posts so I know what's like to lose someone you love Brianna says as she looks at Felicity. Felicity looks at her. I'm sorry for your loss Brianna Felicity says as she looks at her. Meanwhile Diaz looks at Kor. I want a squadron of those D7 warships Diaz says as he looks at Kor. Kor looks at him. Very well Mr. Diaz you can have a squadron of 14 D7 warships at your disposal Kor says as he looks at him. Kor gets up. Together we'll lay waste to Star City and kill the rest of Oliver's broken team Diaz says as he looks at Kor. Kor smiles. And with our alliance we'll also destroy the Enterprise and bring her broken hull back to my Earth to present to my Chancellor Kor says as he looks at him. In a larger room 14 Klingon D7 warships are being constructed unknown to them Helena is on the rafters watching and recording this. I've gotta get this back to the team Helena says as she turns the device off. She leaves.